Steal a heart!
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a very hard lemon! a one-shot! so, if you dare to enter, and even come out in one piece then leave a comment or something! thank you!


~*~

**This is a Sanzo from Saiyuki romance lemon !**

* * *

~*~

Name: Dyras Twilight

Age: 19

Sanzo's age : 23

Past: abandoned by her parents at the age of six, Dyras had to steal in order to live. She became the greatest thief known all around the world. A bounty was put on her head, but being a sly little female half demon she escaped all the bounty hunters and now tried to live in peace, even if she continued stealing.

Looks : pixie cut red hair, starlit grey, half a head shorter than Sanzo, chocolate skin, athletic body and vibrant honey eyes.

* * *

_**One word from Star here... I don't own anything in these story.. well almost! I liked this writing this story, hope you like reading it. Hmm.. the content belongs to it's rightful owner! If you go in this story and you like it please, on your way out, leave a comment or something! It's more fun reading you comments then you know!**_

_**Oh, and don't flame! My monster mouse is angry with me with one little mistake I made, so please don't anger him any more! I want to liiiive !!!**_

_**Star gives love to all of you!**_

_**And oh, i remembered something : if you do enjoy this story go take a look on my other stories ! Some people say that they are good, but heh.. I'm a pessimist so I need to know!**_

_**Leave a comment ok?**_

_**Star out!  
**_

~*~

**I'm Tired! But let's continue!**

~*~

* * *

~*~

~*~

_'Stupid fish!'_ she cursed in her mind, knowing that if she will open her mouth the demons that were hunting her would for sure find her.

She had no problem with being found, or fighting for that matter, but if she could avoid any confrontation at all then she choose the last option. It was safer for her health too. Gulping when the stench of one of the bigger and angrier demons invaded her nose, making her wanna barf, Dyras took a deep breath and hid herself in the swamp water even deeper as one of the annoying fish wiggled it's body around her. Thank God for the dark mud that surrounded her, and for her dark skin for that matter.

"She isn't here, come on bro! We have to move or that bunch of meddling idiots with that priest as a lieder will get away. We have to kill that cock sucker before he passes the borders of this country. Leave the small fry for later!" a deep voice, with the tones of a female made her stomach turn.

Small fry? She killed three of his men and injured another seventeen and that bitch, because it was a girl, dared to call her a small fry? No matter, that demon idiot with treasures that couldn't be comprehended by a human mind was going to pay, and dearly for his insult on her person.

Listening carefully at the outside world, Dyras stuck her head out of the water and looked around. There was no one near that lake nor did he put spies to catch her. Well, the greatest thief that this world had ever known will get her revenge. Getting out of the muddy swamp, Dyras didn't wait to wash or get cleaned.

_'They said that they had to kill this priest before he passes the borders. I know all the passes and if I am correct, by night fall I will have caught up with them.'_ she made her plan, running as fast as her legs, her half demon legs would carry her.

Jumping high in the sky, hiding her presence in the trees and using the branches and leaves to cover herself, she passed those ugly demons that wanted to kill her too and ran even faster so that she could warn the unsuspected males that were up ahead.

Time flew by with incredible speed, and, huffing and puffing, she arrived at the last town that was in this country. Sniffing out any powers, any strange powers in this little village, Dyras concentrated her power on the mystical ones, and, it didn't took her long, before she found out were the priest was. Sure, he had companions, three of them, but who cared. She needed to tell him the dangers that lurked in the dark, so...

But first, she had to eat something, so stealing talent : please put yourself at use.

Jumping down, brushing off some leaves that clung to her dirtied skin, the red haired girl walked proud but only in the shadows, moving with ease between the obstacles that appeared in front if her.

And what do you know?! Her luck was greater than she expected : right in front of her a blond haired male played with his little bag of money, as if he was inviting her to snach it from him. Grinning, Dyras shuck a few seconds and transformed into a black cat. Mewing and pretending to be injured, she limped towards the blond, very cute, guy.

_'What the hell? He has the same powers as that priest! And... why is he talking to this strange three demons? It's as if they are very old friends! What ?'_ but she didn't pay attention to these thoughts.

When money was near her, Dyras could forget anything and just focused on the prize, and that was stealing that bag of money.

"Oh.. Sanzo, look down man! That kitty is soooo cute!" the youngest and, apparently one of the strongest demons she had yet encountered yelled right before she could snatch the bag out of the idiot's hands, and picked her up the next second.

"Goku.. put that filthy cat down!" Hakkai said in a angry tone, but his voice remained normal, or .. as normal as it could.

"But it's injured! Oh, Gojyo, can we take care of her?" the males suffocated her with attention.

_'I want to leave them.. if they are the ones that are targeted then I shouldn't worry too much! Plus, this kid is forcing his luck with me... '_ she hissed, not wanting to blow her cover.

She had some scratches and injuries that didn't heal so quick, so she had to take care of them, but, for now, she couldn't get away from them.

"Goku... Give me the cat!" Sanzo said, puffing away a cloud of smoke and throwing away his cigar.

"Can we keep it? I sense a demonic power coming from her! Can we?" the small child like boy pleaded, jumping up and down and hugging Dyras the cat even harder at his chest.

_'Can't... breathe ....'_ she choked out a mew, before Sanzo snatched her from the monkey boy's grip.

"Yes... as long as you will stop hugging her like this! And it's a 'her' ? " his voice cracked at the last part, inspecting the black kitten more closely.

_'Yeah.. he is gorgeous! And he, for sure this time, is the one that is being hunted! I have to warn them somehow!' _she pondered, forgetting about her plans of robbing these guys.

She didn't understand these strange feelings that coursed through her body, so she kept her ideas and thoughts at the minimum. Plus, the black haired dude, with that white rat like thing on his shoulder was eyes her for a wail now.

Flipping her tail in his direction, she cat spit him, and stated purring in Sanzo's arms.

_'Don't know who you are, but if you dare to pick up a fight with me you will loose !'_ she thought, her eyes going a shade darker, as some kind of electric charge started to form between them.

"Lets go and rest! But before that we must clean this dirty little cat and then put something over her wounds." Sanzo shook the silence and snapped the two out of their strange state.

The walk wasn't long and Dyras almost fell asleep in those warm hands. But, she never forgot about her plan! She didn't knew how this night will end, so... all she could do right now was to pretend being a cat. She will warn them in this body if it was necessary.

"Yay!!! Bath!!" that annoying voice, the voice of a young boy, pierced her sensitive ears, making her cringe in pain, as she dug her claws in the arm that held her.

"Take it easy Goku! " Sanzo huffed visibly annoyed.

Purring again, Dyras closed her eyes. She thought that the blond priest will leave her in this room and that she will find a way to write that message for them, but... he didn't put her down. And what's more, he took off his clothes near her. Gulping and going a very bright shade of red, that is, if she was in her human form, but still feeling a very lively heat that went straight to her center. She watched his muscles, all his muscles, as they stretched or flexed as he fumbled with his clothes. He was gloriously naked, and, for some odd reason watched her. Her and only her, as she wiggled her tail back and forth. If she was right now in her sexy human like body she, for sure, would jump and sex, maybe rape, him.

_'Good God! What kind of servants do you have? If they are this mouth watering, then I for sure will give up on this life of mine and come to your side!'_ she drooled, her eyes and mind lost in space.

Smirking for some unknown reason Sanzo picked up his pet, his new pet, and went into the water.

"What's wrong with her?" Hakkai asked, quite angry.

"Hmm.. lets just say that she wants something that she will have to work for !" he smirked, looking straight into the brunette's eyes, as the other one puffed into a giggle.

"what do you mean?" the innocent little monkey kind asked, petting now the very wet Dyras.

"She will have to... give up on this game and take her real form!" Hakkai answered looking straight into those honey pools, as a shiver went up her spine.

_'They know? How come?'_ she asked herself.

"Heh... but for some reason she doesn't want to show her form, so we will have to wait!" Gojyo said smirking, like an older brother would to his little silly sister.

Puffing and turning her head to one side as Sanzo continued to wash her body, nearly falling asleep in his lap, downing may I add.

When she was lifted out of the water and something warm and fluffy rubbed itself on her fur, Dyras purred, and, by mistake, said in her human voice:

"Go lower..." and moaned.

"As you wish!" someone chuckled and she immediately woke up, jumping to her feet.

Her blond dream with that perfect body of his, was back in his clothes and was drying her up with a white towel. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, not speaking nor moving.

"Why did you come to us?" he asked, standing straight and looking at her like she was some kind of scum that made him puke.

Looking down, sad that she couldn't remain in that cat form, or at least pretend that she was an animal, Dyras shook her head and then looked up :

"Some strange and quite powerful demons are heading this way to kill you and your friends!"

Sighting, knowing that she said the truth, even if something was wrong at her, especially this cat form, the blond and weird priest sat down on the bed next to the female cat. He knew that someone was after them and that these creatures were going to kill them, or at least badly injuring them if he wasn't paying attention to the things that surrounding his gang. But why did she went out of her way to warn them?

"I came because I can't deal with them on my own! Plus, they insulted me too badly for me to forgive them! I need to kill that idiotic demon named Shuui and then I'm on my way! Even if I want to stay with you!" she whispered the last part, more to herself, but he heard it loud and clear.

"Then stay with us!" another voice interrupted this little chat, and both of them turned to see the other three demons grinning at them.

Looking from one boy to the other, the cat like Dyras found herself grinning back. So now she could have someone that would watch her back.

The day came and passed, but the demons appeared only at night, wanting to kill the so called unsuspecting blond priest, but, they were instantly killed by his gang. And what do you know, Dyras lend a hand even if she was in her cat form.

After that, days passed and she was always with them, helping them in fights, and growing closer and closer to the blond leader. She didn't knew if what she was feeling was love or another thing, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. And the good part was that Sanzo kept her close to him. She was on his shoulder no matter what!

So, five weeks passed since she met them and now wanted to help them. She wanted to kill the bad demon that they were hunting down and keep Sanzo safe.

"Oi.. Dyras! Come here!" his now familiar voice made her turn her furry head to were he was yelling from.

They were now in another village and, well, they ran out of money! If she wanted to, she could help them with this problem, but somehow, Sanzo found out and didn't let her out of his sight.

"Oh come on! All I want is to go and get you some money you hot head!" she puffed but listened to him non the less.

"Oh? And from were may I ask?" Sanzo grinned a little annoyed by her attempts to go and steal goods from others.

"From my personal stash! " she added, yet again, but, for some odd reason, Sanzo never believed her.

Well, she had never returned, not even once, to her natural form, and she thought that maybe that was the reason that Sanzo never believed her. Maybe... But what if he didn't like her? What if he would just look at her chocolate skin and then turn his head around, disgusted?

"One of these you will show me your true form!" he huffed more for himself.

Shaking her head, she stared at the sky as it changed colors. It will be dark soon! Maybe then she will be able to transform and take some money from her personal amount, a fair amount if she thought about it. That mountain of money that she had made over the years wasn't going to decrease any time soon.

As night came, and all her new friends went to bed, along Sanzo, she sneaked outside and transformed, and stretched her body, making her bones crack under the pressure.

"Now that's what I was talking about!" she whispered, making multiple hand signs and calling out a incantation as a gate like thing made out of light appeared on the tree that she stopped in front of. Turning the knob, Dyras went inside and came out the next second with five small bags of money in her hands.

Using another incantation the red head closed the door and made it disappear.

"So you were telling the truth?" a deep voice, a husky masculine voice made her heart go nuts, as she dropped what ever she had in her hands.

Turing around, her face met another. Her crush, because over the weeks she fell in love with the pushy blond, was mere inches away from her. His eyes ran over her body, from her big breasts to her tiny waist to her long and slim legs. But they stopped on her face. Her full lips were slightly opened and he could see a peek of her white teeth and the tip of her pink tongue. His pants were already tight, but as he watched her blush under his wandering eyes, there got impossibly tight, making him groan in frustration and pain.

"Why did you..." but she didn't finish when his hands hit the trunk of the tree that was behind her, trapping her body between his own and the tree.

"Why didn't you show you face sooner? You wanted to torment my heart more then it already was?" he huffed, his breathing elaborate, the smell of his heated body making her dizzy.

"I .. I was... What do you mean?" Dyras barely asked, her voice weak.

"I mean I fell in love with you!" he whispered, closing the small distance between them and kissing her lips full on.

Biting her bottom lips gently Sango got the access that he needed and started to probe that wet cavern with his tongue, making her moan as his hands cupped her hard bottom and squeezed it. Leaving her mouth and biting, licking and sucking his way down her neck, Sanzo lifted her up so that she could circle her legs around his waist and then walked with her to a softer spot were he placed her burning body and almost ripped her blouse off her body. Kissing his way down he sucked at the flesh as he squeezed her breasts making her arch her back.

What was this powerful feeling that made all the coherent thoughts run away? She didn't know, but she enjoyed every second of it. Closing her eyes, she gripped his shoulders, and when something wet and hot traced a burning pattern on her moulds, she arched under him again. sucking in a deep breath. Moaning his name, as he pinched her sensitive flesh as his mouth went even lower, as he discarded himself of the unnecessary clothing, Sanzo parted her legs as wide as he could and, using his teeth he took off her pants and panties.

She waited a few seconds, wondering what he was doing, and when she felt something wet sucking at her aroused bundle of nerves at her clit, she arched her back and almost screamed his name. She was beyond aroused now. And for God's name she wanted him in her, and couldn't wait any longer. Gripping his shoulders again, and pushing him on his back, surprising him, as she got on top, kissing his breathlessly, Dyras positioned his member at her dripping entrance and pushed down with full force, moaning in his mouth.

Shit! She was so fucking tight that he felt his balls almost exploding at that same seconds. Gripping her hips in his hands, he helped her up and down, as she made a perfect eight on his cock. And for fuck's sake, he was so big! Panting heavily picking up her pace, moving faster and harder on him, as the wet sound of their sweating flesh slapping together made her even more aroused then she already was.

Biting his shoulder as she neared her climax, Sanzo shifter their positions so that he was now on top, pushing as roughly as his body could support. Huffing from the effort, he felt her walls pulsing around him and squeezing his member, so it wasn't long before she came, so, because of the incredible pressure, he milked her insides, still thrusting in her hard and deep.

After the finished spurting his seed in her womb, Sanzo fell on her hot body, panting, unable to move, and fighting to catch his breath. Wow! If he wasn't so tiered he could at least tell her that this was the best fuck he had ever had.

Smirking, and almost dozing off, Sanzo felt that he was lifted up.

"We should get back to the room right?" a giggle made him snicker in his head.

Wait! How powerful was Dyras?

_'Powerful enough to carry me it seems!'_ he said in his mind as she rushed to the previous tree to retrieve the gold and then ran to their room, just in time. Hakkai was on his nightly walk again. Slumping his body on the bed and transforming herself into a cat, she vanished again, this time to get the forgotten clothes. When she came back, well... Sanzo was fast asleep, so she just cuddled next to him.

She managed to steal something that she thought that had the greatest price and that was his heart, just like he had stolen hers.


End file.
